1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cluster assembly of a compressor, and more particularly, to a holder for lead wire of a cluster assembly which has a simple structure and is less costly than prior devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a partial sectional view showing a compressor with a conventional cluster assembly disposed. In general, a compressor has a structure in which an electrical driving unit 20 and a compression unit (not shown) are disposed inside a sealed case 10 comprising an upper case 11 and a lower case 12 as shown in FIG. 1.
The electrical driving unit 20 powers the compression unit by receiving power from outside. The unit 20 comprises a cylinder block 21 fixed in the lower case 12, a stator 22 fixed on the upper part of the cylinder block 21 and a rotor 23 rotatably disposed inside the stator 22.
Disposed on one side of the lower case 12 are a terminal 30 for supplying external power to the electrical driving unit 20 and a set of terminal pins 31 for providing connection to the external power. The terminal 30 has a cluster assembly 40 connected for transmitting the external power to the electrical driving unit 20.
As shown in FIG. 2, this cluster assembly 40 has a structure in which three lead wires 42a, 43a, 44a are each connected to the electrical driving unit 20 and are connected to a box shaped cluster housing 41 having pin holes 45a, 46a, 47a for receiving the terminal pin 31.
The cluster housing 41 has three channels 45, 46, 47 for receiving contactors 42b, 43b, 44b. Each channel 45, 46, 47 has pin holes 45a, 46a, 47a formed to receive the terminal pins 31. The lead wires 42a, 43a, 44a connected to the electrical driving unit 20 are inserted one by one into the channels 45, 46, 47 and fixed to the contactors 42b, 43b, 44b. 
Each lead wire 42a, 43a, 44a is covered with an insulating tube 42c, 43c, 44c for electrical insulation. In addition, these lead wires 42a, 43a, 44a are held together by a holding tube 50 to prevent a short circuit from occurring by contact with other parts inside the sealed case 10 if the lead wires 42a, 43a, 44a are separated from each other.
However, the above conventional holding tube 50 is woven fabric which requires heat processing on both cut ends. Moreover, it is difficult to insert lead wires 42a, 43a, 44a into the tube 50 because it is not hard. Therefore, the conventional holding tube is costly and difficult to work with.
An object of the invention is to solve at least the above problems and/or disadvantages and to provide at least the advantages described hereinafter.
Accordingly, a specific object of the present invention is to solve the foregoing problems by providing a holder for lead wires that is easily produced by punching process, and is less costly and easy to work with.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages are realized by providing a holding member for holding a plurality of lead wires together comprising one or more holding plate, each plate having a hole for receiving the plurality of lead wires all together and a slit extending from the hole to the outer edge of the holding plate.
In the present invention having the above structure, it is preferable that the holding plates are bendably connected side by side.
The slits of the holding plates are formed on a same side parallel to a connecting portion between the holding plates, or alternatively on an opposite side parallel to the connecting portion.
It is preferable that the holding plate is made of polyester.